thekingdomheartscanon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Universe of Kingdom Hearts
History Real World Realm of Light Sea of the Skies Travel =Methods of Travel = Worlds Stars Door to Light Realm of Darkness Door to Darkness Realm Between The '''Realm Between''' (狭間の世界, ''Hazama no Sekai'') lies on the boundary between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness. For this reason, light and darkness exist in perfect balance here. Worlds Few worlds exist within the Realm Between. Those that do often have a special purpose. File:Traverse Town KH.png|'''Traverse Town''' File:Castle Oblivion KHCOM.png|'''[[Castle Oblivion]]'''/'''Land of Departure''' File:Twilight Town KHCOM.png|'''Twilight Town''' File:Mysterious Tower KHBBS.png|'''[[Mysterious Tower]]''' File:The World That Never Was KHII.png|'''[[The World That Never Was]]''' Dream World The '''Dream World''' (ドリームワールド, ''Dorīmu Wārudo'') is the second of three reality planes that exist in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' universe. It contains the Sleeping Realm and the Sleeping Worlds; it connects the Real World of the living to the Inexistent World of the deceased. The Dream World is a place trapped in a state of limbo where the deepest desires of sleeping hearts take on physical form in unstable time-space; these dreams often contradict events that have transpired in the Real World, thus they create [[Paradox|paradoxes]] that must be corrected to ensure temporal and spacial stability. If the heart of a person or a world remains asleep in the Dream World for too long, it is written out of history and forgotten by those connected to it; victims of this fate are then banished to the Unseen Realm. Sleeping Realm The '''Sleeping Realm''' (ドリーミングレルム, ''Dorīmingu Reremu'', lit. "Dreaming Realm") lies parallel to the Realm of Light, the Realm of Darkness, and the Realm Between. It connects the three realms to the Unseen Realm. Sleeping Worlds The '''Sleeping Worlds''' (夢見る世界, ''Yumemiru Sekai'', lit. "Dreaming Worlds") are worlds submerged in sleep that did not return to the Realm of Light following the defeat of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. They are surrounded by barriers that not even the Heartless can penetrate; darkness has assumed a new form in the Sleeping Worlds known as the Dream Eaters. File:Traverse Town KH3D.png|'''Traverse Town''' File:La Cité des Cloches KH3D.png|'''La Cité des Cloches''' File:Prankster's Paradise KH3D.png|'''Prankster's Paradise''' File:The Grid KH3D.png|'''The Grid''' File:Country of the Musketeers KH3D.png|'''Country of the Musketeers''' File:Symphony of Sorcery KH3D.png|'''Symphony of Sorcery''' File:The World That Never Was KH3D.png|'''The World That Never Was''' Inexistent World The '''Inexistent World''' (目に見えない世界, ''Menimienai Sekai'', lit. "Invisible World") is the third of three reality planes that exist in the ''Kingdom Hearts Universe''. It contains the Unseen Realm and the Lost Worlds; it is connected to the Real World of the living by the Dream World, a place trapped in a state of limbo. Time and space do not exist here; the entirety of the time-space continuum can be accessed from the Inexistent World's depths. The Inexistent World exists as an afterlife for the hearts of the deceased; hearts consumed by paradoxes may wind up here, rather than suffer erasure from history, if they are strong enough. These hearts have the power to return to the Real World, since they are only lost and not deceased, but they must first open and pass through the Doors to Time-Space, which lead to the Crossroads of Time and Space and provide access to various locations in the Real World as they appear in the past, present, and future. Hearts attempting to escape the Inexistent World only have a certain period of time to do so; if they fail to return to their proper places in history when that time runs out, they are forced back into the Unseen Realm and cursed to remain there for eternity. Unseen Realm Sanctum of Time Doors to Time Temporal Crossroads Time Axes Lost Worlds